memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
David Mack
|birthplace = |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = One Dragon Award nomination Five Scribe Award nominations |roles = |characters = |image2 = |caption2 = |image3 = |caption3 = }} Writer David Alan Mack has co-written two episodes of and is a story consultant on . Mack has written many Star Trek novels and comics. Mack and John J. Ordover co-wrote the 1995 Deep Space Nine episode and the story treatment for the 1999 episode . They also collaborated on the comic book mini-series Star Trek: Divided We Fall from WildStorm Comics. He has been nominated for four Scribe Awards: The Sorrows of Empire in 2011, The Persistence of Memory in 2013, Disavowed in 2015, and Long Shot in 2016. This was complemented in 2018 with a Dragon Award nomination for Desperate Hours, which also earned him an additional Scribe Award nomination. In 2014, David Mack, David R. George III, and Kirsten Beyer approached Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci's K/O Paper Products film production company, who by then had the license for television Star Trek, soon to develop . Mack commented: "Back in December of 2014, Kirsten Beyer, David R. George and I, we knew that K/O Paper Products had the license to produce ''Star Trek on television. We arranged to pitch to them our idea for a Trek TV series, not because we thought they'd buy our series, but because we wanted to prove to them that we were serious longform story thinkers and people who were very knowledgeable about Star Trek and could be of use to them. The meeting went extremely well, but, in the end, it turned out there was only one job to be had and three of us. Kirsten, because of her proximity being in L.A. and previous professional relationships she had with some folks who were involved in the show, was the most logical choice. She was the one they knew the best. They were most comfortable with her. She had the qualifications''". Literature Mack also wrote the dialogue for the Deep Space Nine video games The Fallen and Dominion Wars, and the character bios for Star Trek: Starship Creator. His novels include Harbinger and Reap the Whirlwind, the first and third volumes of a new Star Trek novel series, Star Trek: Vanguard; the "Time to..." duology A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal; Warpath, part of the popular ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch series, and the Star Trek: Mirror Universe novella " ". Mack also contributed the additional novella "Saturn's Children" under the pseudonym Sarah Shaw. Due to a mix-up in the Pocket Books editorial department, Mack had been contracted to provide two stories in the Star Trek: Mirror Universe anthology collections. Since the offers could not be rescinded, the editors requested that Mack write one of the stories under a pseudonym, which he himself derived – Shaw. Mack noted that working under the pseudonym "freed me up, in a sense, to approach ''Saturn's Children with a different style. I wrote it much more quickly than I normally do, and by imagining I was a different author I ended up working from a different mindset. It was an intriguing experience''". 5380683&postcount 36}} He wrote the tongue-in-cheek reference work The Starfleet Survival Guide in . Mack has also worked with Keith R.A. DeCandido on the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers eBook series, contributing the two-part novels Invincible, Part One and Part Two and Wildfire, Book 1 and Book 2, as well as the single volumes Failsafe and Small World. His Star Trek short stories include the Shinzon story "Twilight's Wrath" in the Tales of the Dominion War anthology, and the Zak Kebron story "Waiting for G'Doh, or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People", in the Star Trek: New Frontier anthology No Limits. Another short story – "For Want of a Nail" – appeared in the Mirror Universe anthology Shards and Shadows. Mack's most extensive project is the crossover trilogy Star Trek: Destiny, released in late , which featured characters from a number of Star Trek series, and affected the story lines of most of the ongoing novel series. saw Mack pen the fifth novel in the Vanguard series, Precipice, and the Mirror Universe novel The Sorrows of Empire (an expansion of his earlier novella, doubling the length of the original), as well as a tie-in novel to The 4400. Mack's later projects include the first novel in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact miniseries, Zero Sum Game, one of four novellas in the Vanguard collection Declassified, and the culmination of the Memory Omega story line in the Mirror Universe series, Rise Like Lions. In early , his contribution to the series of books set after , More Beautiful Than Death, was placed "on hold" – along with the other planned releases in that series – following executive decisions at Pocket. On , Mack revealed that he had signed contracts with Pocket Books for four more Trek novels to be released in – the eighth installment in the Vanguard series, Storming Heaven, and the Star Trek: The Next Generation - Cold Equations trilogy. 10150103156344005&id 46790014004}} Mack wrote the first novel, Desperate Hours. As part of the process of developing the novel, Mack wrote up profiles of the crew, which were shared with the actors playing those roles. The names of Keyla Detmer, Troy Januzzi, and Kamran Gant were also derived from those profiles. Bibliography Writing credits * (writer, with John J. Ordover) * (story, with John J. Ordover) Novels *Pocket TNG **''Star Trek: A Time to... ***''A Time to Kill'' ***''A Time to Heal'' **''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Cold Equations'' ***'' '' ***''Silent Weapons'' ***''The Body Electric'' **''Collateral Damage'' *Pocket DS9 **''Warpath'' *''Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers'' **''Invincible, Part One'' **''Invincible, Part Two'' **''Wildfire, Book 1'' **''Wildfire, Book 2'' **''Failsafe'' **''Small World'' *''Star Trek: Vanguard'' **''Harbinger'' **''Reap the Whirlwind'' **''Precipice'' **''Storming Heaven'' *''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' **''Glass Empires'' – " " **''Obsidian Alliances'' – "Saturn's Children" (as Sarah Shaw) **''The Sorrows of Empire'' **''Rise Like Lions'' *''Star Trek: Destiny'' **''Gods of Night'' **''Mere Mortals'' **''Lost Souls'' *''Star Trek: Typhon Pact'' **''Zero Sum Game'' * **''More Beautiful Than Death'' *''Star Trek: The Fall'' **''A Ceremony of Losses'' *''Star Trek: Section 31'' **''Disavowed'' **'' '' *''Star Trek: Seekers'' **''Second Nature'' **''Long Shot'' *''Star Trek: Legacies'' **''Best Defense'' *''Star Trek: Titan'' **''Fortune of War'' *Pocket DIS **''Desperate Hours'' Short stories/Novellas *''Tales of the Dominion War'' – "Twilight's Wrath" *''No Limits'' – "Waiting for G'Doh, or, How I Learned to Stop Moving and Hate People" *''Shards and Shadows'' – "For Want of a Nail" *''Declassified'' – "The Stars Look Down" Comics *''Star Trek: Divided We Fall'' (WildStorm Comics, with John J. Ordover) Reference works *''The Starfleet Survival Guide'' Video games *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen'' (dialog) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars'' (dialog) *''Star Trek: Starship Creator'' (character biographies) External links * – official website * * * * de:David Alan Mack es:David Mack Category:Writers Category:Star Trek comic authors Category:Star Trek game authors Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Video game production staff Category:Dragon Award nominees Category:Scribe Award nominees